


Turnabout

by hummerhouse



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Kinks, M/M, Masturbation, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.<br/>Word Count: 2,982 One shot<br/>Rated: NC-17 Pairing: Leo/Mikey</p><p>Another one of those PWP drive-bys. This pairing is so much fun to write because they are extremely versatile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turnabout

**Author's Note:**

> The enticing preview image was created for this fic by the amazing KameChuu from DeviantArt.  
> 

            It was nearly three a.m. according to the clock on Mikey’s bedside table.

            He sat on the edge of his mattress watching the second hand sweep in slow motion across the face of the clock.  Both of Mikey’s palms were flat on his thighs as he rocked back and forth nervously.

            After a few moments Mikey had enough control to get up and leave the room.  He didn’t turn on a single light as he moved into the darkened hallway, nor did he make any sound; a ghost would have been proud of his silence.

            Standing just outside the first door in the line, Mikey took several deep breaths before carefully opening it.  The hinges he’d so thoroughly oiled moved without a hint of the noise that would have revealed his presence.

            Fifteen minutes later he exited the room, closing the door behind him as quietly as he’d opened it.  Mikey’s breathing was harsh and ragged; he stayed where he was for several heartbeats until he mastered it.

            At the next door he inhaled a long slow breath before his hand dropped to the door handle.  A slight tremor made him pull his hand back quickly and close his eyes until it passed.  Once he was sure it wouldn’t return unexpectedly, Mikey entered the room.

            This time he was inside for nearly twenty minutes.  When he finally made it back out into the hallway the sweat was visible on his brow and the tremor had returned.

            Leaning against the wall, Mikey tipped his head back and swallowed.  He was certainly at the point where he could stop now, he didn’t really need to take any more chances.

            It was just that he hadn’t visited the final one in his last three outings and the urge was incredibly strong tonight.  He was getting much better at the whole invisibility thing; the first two never even came close to waking up now.

            But he wasn’t sure if he was good enough to face Leonardo.  The one and only time he’d tried it with his big brother, Leo had stirred almost immediately and Mikey thought he was going to have a heart attack before he made it out of the room.

            Mikey turned his head and eyed Leo’s door.  He could quit, he _should_ quit.  Go back to bed and say ‘mission accomplished’.

            Only it wasn’t accomplished, not by a long shot.  Mikey was so desperately curious that he thought he’d bust, not to mention the other thing.

            He had to be brave sometime and Leo was the one who Mikey really wanted to know about, even more so than his other two brothers.

            “You can do this,” Mikey whispered to himself as he pushed off of the wall and approached Leo’s door.

            He stood there listening for a good five minutes before he got brave enough to turn the handle and push his way inside the room.

            Mikey could see Leo lying on the futon that served as his bed, a light sheet pulled over him.  It took a second for the significance of that to catch up to him and he nearly bolted from the room right then.

            Leo was visible because one tall, tapered candle was still lit inside of his room.  His oldest brother rarely slept in anything but total darkness; in fact, he could only sleep if the room was black, his katanas were close to his hands, and the sheet was light and loose so he wouldn’t tangle in it if he had to rise quickly.

            That and his feather light sleeping habits would have appeared paranoid to anyone who didn’t understand the type of life they’d led.  Leo, of course, carried his readiness to a slight extreme and that was why Mikey hadn’t been able to get near him before tonight.

            Biting his lip, Mikey contemplated the candle and decided that whatever reason Leo had for not blowing it out, it was probably something simple.  Maybe he’d already gotten comfortable and the light wasn’t bright enough to bother him.

            The few steps over to Leo’s bed seemed to take an eternity.  Kneeling slowly next to it, Mikey was grateful that Leo was sleeping on his carapace; at least if Mikey managed to add Leo to his collection tonight, he’d be able to see what he’d accomplished.

            Taking a deep breath, he reached out and caught a pinch of the cotton sheet between the fingers on both his hands.  With as much care as possible, Mikey lifted the covering away from Leo’s body and piled it at the bottom of the bed.

            One of Leo’s hands was next to his hip, the other was curved under his head.  Observing him for another minute, Mikey was glad to note the steady rise and fall of his brother’s chest.  At least Leo appeared to be deeply asleep this time, unlike during the last attempt.

            Mikey was also happy to note that Leo’s legs were spread a decent width apart which meant Mikey wouldn’t have to try and adjust them.  The less he touched any other part of Leo’s body, the better.

            Keeping his eyes glued to Leo’s face, Mikey reached between Leo’s parted thighs and gently stroked the underside of his brother’s tail with one finger.  Curling his finger back into the palm of his hand, Mikey left it hovering over the appendage while he waited to see if the contact would rouse Leo.

            Mikey wasn’t exactly sure when this fantasy of his had grown beyond imagination into a need.  Partly is was simple curiosity; he knew his own tail was sensitive and that touching it just right would stimulate his sexual organ.

            Stimulating himself by playing with his tail made the act of masturbation a much faster process and for some reason the release seemed stronger.  That had led to his wondering if his brother’s tails were also sensitive.

            To find the answer, Mikey had waited until early in the morning for Donatello to finally pass out after a long day filled with practice and repairs.  Sneaking into his room, Mikey kept his cover story in reserve in case Don woke up, and then began playing with the genius’ tail.

            It hadn’t taken more than six or seven minutes to pull up an unconscious churr from Don.  Mikey knew what felt good from playing with his own tail and after another minute, Don’s hips were squirming on the bed.

            In under ten minutes, Mikey could see the slit in Don’s lower plastron start to open.  Thirty seconds later, Don let out a breathy moan and dropped down.

            By that time, Mikey was so aroused that he was having a difficult time keeping his own erection at bay.  Racing silently back to his room, Mikey collapsed on his bed, his dick in his hand before he landed.  A couple of slick, hard pulls later and Mikey peaked.

            Mikey was all about the instant gratification aspect of jacking off; prolonging the agony wasn’t his cup of tea.  The problem was that after his experiment with Donny, he couldn’t get off on his own anymore.  He needed the visual titillation of watching his brother spring to life.

            Playing with Don had led to Mikey becoming bold enough to try his test out on Raphael.  Raph was always bragging about being the biggest guy in the house in more ways than one and Mikey found that he really wanted to know if that was true.

            He found out that not only was Raph’s tail just as sensitive as his own and Don’s, but that for once Raph wasn’t all boast.

            The really nice thing was that once Raph was asleep, he slept soundly.  Understanding both of his middle brother’s sleeping habits made it so much easier for Mikey to satisfy his newfound kink.

            When Mikey had tried to add Leo to his win column, he was thwarted before he even managed to get close to the bed and that was a real bummer.

            Leo was Mikey’s greatest fantasy and the youngest was seriously intent on finding out how responsive his brother was to the physical stimuli of having his tail stroked.  Mikey also wanted to see Leo’s manhood standing up fully hard.  Just thinking about it made Mikey’s toes curl.

            Telling himself it was all a kind of prank took the edge off the feeling that Mikey might be doing something outside the bounds of propriety.  Mikey was very good at rationalizing his desires.

            Seeing that the first touch hadn’t caused Leo to stir, Mikey straightened his fingers and let them rest lightly on Leo’s tail.  Ever so slowly and with gradually increasing pressure, Mikey caressed his oldest brother’s appendage.

            Maybe that candle was a blessing after all, it appeared to have given Leo enough of a false sense of safety that he was sleeping more soundly than normal.  Whatever the reason, Mikey grew bold in his ministrations, gradually moving to curling his fingers around Leo’s tail.

            The tiniest churr came up from Leo’s chest after a little while and Mikey grinned.  Either Leo’s tail wasn’t as sensitive as the others, or Leo had better control when unconscious, but it was certainly taking longer to get him aroused.  Finally doing so was a major thrill.

            Perhaps that was why he let his guard down.

            Leo’s eyes suddenly snapped open and he lunged upwards, grabbing Mikey’s biceps and twisting to throw his youngest brother onto the bed.  Mikey landed face up, his eyes wide with startled fright.

            “L . . . Leo,” Mikey stammered out, his mind going blank as he searched for the lie he thought he had ready in case he was ever caught.

            Leo leaned over Mikey, his grip tight on his brother’s arms.  “So you like playing with your brothers while they sleep do you?” Leo asked in a low tone.

            “I’m not . . . I wasn’t . . . .” Mikey tried to speak, but Leo’s eyes were boring into him.

            “Did you really think I wasn’t aware of what you’ve been doing these last two weeks?”  Leo’s lips curled up just a bit.  “I was wondering when you’d be brave enough to try me again.  I had a feeling it would be tonight.”

            Mikey’s brain wasn’t functioning properly due to Leo’s bright stare, but something clicked in his head.

            “The candle?” Mikey asked.

            “It seemed like a good plan to have some visibility,” Leo said.  “I don’t want to miss seeing a single thing.”

            “See . . . seeing what?”  Mikey’s puzzlement grew as Leo released his arms and shifted back on the bed, his knees resting between Mikey’s.

            Placing a firm hand on Mikey’s stomach, Leo reached between Mikey’s legs and grabbed his little brother’s tail in a strong grip.

            Mikey squirmed to push himself upright onto his elbows even as his thighs quivered with the pleasure of that totally unexpected touch.

            “You enjoy toying with your brother’s tails so much, let’s see how much you like it,” Leo said, his amber eyes still focused on Mikey’s face.

            “I’m sorry, Leo,” Mikey apologized quickly, trying to think of a way out of the embarrassing position he found himself in.  “It was kinda a joke you know?  Ha, ha; see what I can make you do?  Um, if I promise to stick to spraying shaving cream in Raph’s hands, could you let me go please?”

            Leo’s hand had been perfectly still while Mikey stuttered his way through his lame explanation, the tiny smile on his face unwavering.

            “No,” Leo answered and began stroking Mikey’s tail.

            The first long, expert pull had Mikey shuddering.  The second sent a tingling sensation up through his rectum and straight into his cock.

            Mikey heard the voice in his head tell him to get the shell out of there, Leo didn’t really have enough leverage to keep Mikey down.  The problem was that Leo had Mikey pinned with his eyes; the unblinking gaze holding Mikey in place as though controlling his very muscles.

            Leo’s hand danced over Mikey’s tail, forcing wave after wave of pleasure into his groin.  The word ‘stop’ rose to Mikey’s lips several times but never quite made the leap to verbalization.  A nice, long churr did however.

            Mikey felt his face heat up when the sound that signified his arousal forced its way out.  He was trying desperately not to let Leo know that he was getting excited, but the churr and now the growing bulge under his plastron were dead giveaways.

            Leo was unrelenting and Mikey knew he couldn’t hide for much longer.  Surely his brother would cease when it became obvious that Mikey had learned his lesson.

            “Having a problem, Mikey?” Leo asked, his mellifluous voice a sensual aperitif.

            His body was shaking so hard from the effort to hold himself in that Mikey slid off of his elbows and fell flat against the bed.  Panting, Mikey tried to ignore the pain of his quickly hardening member, but it was a losing battle.

            Mikey’s cock dropped out of hiding and sprang up, already wet with precome.

            “Le~o,” Mikey moaned in complete and total shame.

            With no warning, Leo stopped touching Mikey’s tail, leaving behind the ghostly tingling sensation that his hand had evoked.

            “If you want relief, you’ll have to finish the job yourself,” Leo whispered in a guttural tone.

            Mikey’s cock was throbbing and his eyes had nearly rolled back into his skull.  He so didn’t want to do this in front of Leo, but it was plainly obvious from his brother’s body language that Leo had no intention of leaving or allowing Mikey to do so.

            Reaching down slowly, Mikey closed his eyes so he wouldn’t see Leo’s face as he wrapped a hand around his own dick.  The pressure made him sob with relief and despite the audience, Mikey began to masturbate.

            Overly stimulated and quite excited, Mikey hoped he could bring himself off quickly and end the torture.  Even with his eyes closed though, he was still visualizing Leo’s fixed stare.

            Watching Mikey struggle for release and then seeing the blush creep across his youngest brother’s cheeks increased the already sizeable fire in Leo’s belly.  Rising up on his knees, he placed his hands on either side of Mikey’s body and leaned down.  Arching as much as his shell allowed kept his plastron off of Mikey’s rigid cock, but brought his face close to Mikey’s.

            Mikey felt Leo’s hot breath blow across his beak and then his brother’s mouth was covering his.  The surprise of it made Mikey’s hand falter before it stopped moving completely and then his eyes fluttered open.

            In a state of near shock he felt Leo’s tongue slip past his lips and into his mouth.

            Leo felt Mikey freeze beneath him and then gurgle as Leo’s tongue found his.  Leo took his time exploring and tasting his younger brother, gratified when Mikey responded.

            Breaking the kiss, Leo brought his eyes so close to Mikey’s that it seemed they might touch as he whispered, “I didn’t say you could stop.”

            Mikey’s mouth opened but no words came out.  Instead he only managed a strangled croak before beginning to stroke himself once more.

            Pleasurable spikes began to run through Mikey’s organ and he churred again, but couldn’t quite focus enough to get over the final hump.

            Mikey’s precome leaked over his fist and pooled around his slit, the overflow sliding between Mikey’s legs and wetting his tail.  It also built up around his entrance, which had begun to wink with tiny muscle spasms.

            The sight was too much for even Leo’s iron control and he swiftly dropped down.  Lubing his cock with his own copious precome, Leo grasped Mikey’s thighs and widened the space between them as he leaned forward.

            “Having trouble, Mikey?” Leo whispered.  “Let me help.”

            With one quick, hard lunge, Leo shoved his length into Mikey’s ass.

            “Ahh!”  Mikey cried out as a spike of pain shot into his core.

            Before Mikey could protest the harsh treatment, Leo gave a short experimental thrust and hit Mikey’s prostate dead on.

            “Oh damn!” Mikey exhaled, any hint of pain disappearing as Leo’s next move hit that same sweet spot.

            “This is what you really wanted, isn’t it, Mikey?” Leo asked, the guttural tone adding another surge of mind numbing pleasure through Mikey’s body.

            “Leo,” Mikey grunted as the pressure at the base of his cock grew larger.  “I  . . . I’m  . . . .”

            Snapping his hips forward, Leo ordered, “Do it.”

            Those two words broke the dam and Mikey spilled over, his orgasm both raw and powerful.

            Mikey’s trembling, clenching inner muscles pulled Leo into his own equally as strong climax, his ragged breathing cutting into the churrs that still rolled out of his chest.

            Staring up at the ceiling with unseeing eyes, Mikey barely felt Leo leave his body.  Heart beating hard against his chest, he tried to remember if this scenario had ever played out during any of his many fantasies.

            It certainly must have at some point, otherwise Mikey would have known better than to attempt to sneak up on Leo.

            “I can’t believe you did that,” Mikey finally muttered, a hint of pink rising again to his cheeks.

            “I couldn’t believe you’d ask for it so blatantly,” Leo said.  “Your stealth needs a lot more work.”

            Mikey’s head rolled to the side so he could see Leo.  “Raph and Don have never caught me.  You just happen to be super ninja.  How am I supposed to overcome that?”

            Leo lifted himself on one elbow and looked down into Mikey’s face.

            “Practice, of course,” Leo whispered with a smirk.  “Try sneaking up on me again tomorrow and let’s see what happens.”

            Anticipation coiled in Mikey’s stomach as Leo’s mouth drew closer.  “Yes, boss,” he answered quickly, just before he was rendered incapable of speech.


End file.
